Fez's are red, the Tardis is blue
by CyberGirl84
Summary: Fez's and red, the Tardis is blue, bow ties are cool, and Artifacts are too! Ok so basically, Amy has this huge crush on the Doctor, and he doesn't know. The Doctor has a huge crush on Amy and she doesn't know! And, oh yah! there's an artifact thats making them have EXTREME nightmares! So who comes to the rescue? Who else? CLAUDIA! Surprise twist near the end, and no its not death
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I edited this a little just so that it would fit my story, but I got full permission and this first chapter was written from someone else. I edited it and then used it as my first chapter for my story, but I GOT FULL PERMISSION! This chapter was originally a story by someone else, but I edited it. The original work for this chapter was made by the author named "Mad-Hatter-103" so here's the link:**

u/1801341/Mad_Hatter_103

**and the original story that I have changed into a chapter was named "Of Tea and Bad Dreams" so here's the link to that:**

s/5922193/1/Of_Tea_and_Bad_Dreams

**ok on with the story! oh and Doctor who and warehouse 13 aren't mine! otherwise, this would already be a script. If those links don't work, just leave a review saying they don't and I'll edit them! thanks!**

* * *

Biting her lip, Amy stood in the door way to what she hoped to the high Heavens was the Doctor's room. She tapped the door lightly and clutched her blanket closer to herself, wrapping her baggy pink sweat shirt around her body tighter. She was just about to leave and go sit in the kitchen when the door swung open and she let out a little yelp.

"Amy?" he rubbed his eyes tiredly and Amy blushed, realizing he was only wearing pajama bottoms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I can… or… nevermind." She trailed off. She turned to leave but the Doctor grabbed her wrist.

"Amy, are you okay?" he turned her around and tilted her chin up, taking in her tired, disheveled appearance. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just… Had a bad dream is all." She mumbled, pulling her wrist away.

"Well come on... I'm not going to let you just sit in your bedroom scared..." He said, slowly taking her hand.

"D'you wanna talk about it?" he asked gently. Amy shook her head. She'd rather not share her dream just yet.

"Is it okay if I just stay in here for a while?" she asked. The Doctor looked at her. She looked so small, and delicate, wrapped in her over-sized sweatshirt. He nodded, smiling gently. She curled into a ball on his bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. The Doctor set about tinkering with his new sonic screwdriver, turning on a light here, exploding a vase there. Amy giggled as she watched him. She yawned, and before she knew it, she was falling asleep.

But she didn't want to. Falling asleep might mean having the dream again. She bit her lip. Well… Closing her eyes for a few seconds couldn't hurt, could it? Before she knew it, she was sound asleep, and there it was, standing over him, pointing something at him. Pulling a trigger and he was screaming and she was crying and…

Someone was shaking her and calling her name. She twisted around in her sleep and shot up, gasping, tears coming to her eyes.

"Amy? Are you all right?" The Doctor looked worried. He set down the mugs he was holding and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Amy's eyes.

"What's the matter?" After a moment, she threw herself into his arms, tears spilling over. "Amy, what's wrong?" he asked, startled by her sudden show of affection. She merely hugged him as tight as she could, burying her face in his bare shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair softly.

"You're… Still here," she sobbed, "You're still alive!" The Doctor pulled back, somewhat surprised.

"'Course I am." He replied, "Why wouldn't I be?" Amy just shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"The dream," she cried, "I had the dream again… and you died." She began sobbing again and the Doctor sat beside her on his bed, pulling her into his lap and holding her while she cried. He rocked her back and forth, rubbing soothing circles in her back and whispering in her ear.

"I'm right here, Amy. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. Not any time soon." He kissed her temple lightly and leaned over, retrieving a mug of steaming tea. "Here now, take a sip," he murmured. Amy took the cup, still sniffling and drank. The tea burnt her throat as it went down, but she was glad. It let her know that she was really awake, and that the Doctor was still here with her, holding her and kissing her softly.

"There now, all better?" the Doctor asked. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Amy nodded. The Doctor smiled at her and brushed a stray chunk of hair out of her eyes. "Yeah? Good." He smiled gently at her and she leaned against him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair softly as she sat there, snuggled comfortably in his lap.

"Doctor?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yes Amy?" he replied.

"I like this." She said simply. "Traveling with you, and just... this... just sitting with you." She turned her head to look at the man before her... well... the alien. But still.

"Me too," he grinned. And before he could stop himself, he leaned down and his lips were touching her cheek, and he had spoken the words "In fact... I... um... I don't just like it... I mean... I love-" Then he finally stopped himself. All he could think was _"Is it this hard for humans to say things like this?"_

He looked over at the woman in his arm who he thought was staring at him. He was surprised to see she had drifted to sleep wrapped in his arms. He laided back on his bed and slowly pulled the blanket over himself and Amy. He looked at her slowly and said "Why can't you just see how I feel about you?"

He fell asleep that night to the sound of Amy's deep breathing and her head on his chest. He knew he should put her back in her own room, but he didn't want to. He just wanted her here. With him. He knew she may be surprised in the morning though when she woke up in his room...


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Amy's eyes snapped open to see the Doctor's face only inches from hers.

"THE DOCTOR?!" She whispered, but then remembered why she was there. But there was no reason she was asleep in his bed.

"Doctor... Doctor?" She shook his shoulder lightly trying to wake him up.

"Hmmmm... nooo... not now..." he muttered. Then he opened his eyes. "Hey... Amy... wait AMY?!" He yelled, realization finally coming to his mind as he fell off the bed. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood up and said "I'm going to um... check the Tardis! Yah!" He said. But she was quick. "Doctor! Your still in your sleeping clothes!"

"Yah! So!"

"So... your only wearing pants! You don't have on a shirt!"

"Right! Yah! I should... put on a shirt first..." He said awkwardly grabbing a pair of clothes and running out of the room. As soon as he was gone Amy couldn't help laughing at how awkward he was. She got up and went to her room, throwing off her tear-stained hoodie from last night and putting on a red long sleeve shirt, old jeans, and brown knee-high boots. She was just leaving her room when she saw it. She saw the thing that had killed the Doctor in her dream. All she could do was stare and start screaming, silently praying for it to take her instead of him. It was like a mix of her worst fears. A monster that has a deadly weapon. He looks like a silence but has the power of a weeping angel AND a silence combined. So every time you even blink, he can move. And every time he moves, he can shoot his weapon. And the worst part... the weapon... is the arm of the astronaut, that contains a gun, that killed the future Doctor.

* * *

**ok I know... it was short, but the next chapter is short too... so... yeah... don't send a Dalek out to kill me! lol, rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

All Amy could do was scream. Scream and pray. Then she heard footsteps behind her. She looked from the corner of her eye and saw the Doctor, then spun on her heals and ran to him.

"Doctor... Doc...tor... look... at... at..." but before she could finish she had fainted. He looked at her tear stained face, then back at the person in front of them.

"Oh my gosh... Doctor?"

"Claudia..." The Doctor said to the stranger.

"Sorry! I don't even know how I got here!"

"Right well help me get her to the medical part of the tardis and- wait... isn't that "Artie" person going to be worried about you if your suddenly gone?"

"Oh! I've got my farnsworth right here, I'll call him in a second! But first, lets take care of her!" Claudia almost shouted, panicking. At first Claudia struggled but then the Doctor nearly pushed her out of the way and scooped Amy up like she weighed nothing.

Once they put her on a bed, she started to wake up.

"Amy... Amy come on... wake up... Amy your safe ok?" The Doctor said as he crouched down beside the bed. He gently touched her hand and wrapped it into his. At first Amy wasn't awake and was to scared to open her eyes but when she felt his hand touch hers, she fluttered her eyelids open. Meanwhile, Claudia had been watching the whole time, intrigued at how gentle and caring he was.

"Hey... how are you-" His sentence was cut off as she started screaming and whipping her head around in every direction.

"Back up! Hurry! You don't want to alarm her!" The Doctor screamed at Claudia. As soon as the other red-head had backed up, the Doctor had jumped up and had one hand one Amy's mouth and his other hand on her shoulder. At first she was started kicking and punching, not familiar with her surroundings. Then the Doctor pressed his forehead to hers and said "Hey! Hey hey hey... its me... your safe..." and thats all it took. She stopped struggling, she stopped screaming, she just jumped foward, hugging him and crying. All that the Doctor could do was gently rock her in his lap like a small child.

"Amy... I think something has you very scared... you have been seeing monsters... everywhere... and we will find out whats wrong with you... ok? I promise we will... and my friend Claudia over there, she accidentally popped in... and it seems... that you saw her as a monster..." He explained quietly and slowly. She nodded, but still kept whimpering and crying. She was staring foward, not even staring AT anything... just staring.

"Alright... she's right there... See? She's right there..." The Doctor said, pointing at Claudia and smiling as if he were talking to a small child. Again she nodded but kept whimpering.

"Doctor... may I..." Claudia asked as she approached Amy slowly. "Hi... call me Claudia ok?" When she nodded her head yes, the young Warehouse agent said "How about I go make some tea with honey... is that ok?" With another head shake from Amy, Claudia left to go to the tardis kitchen.

"Ok... how about I go and get your teddy bear and your favorite blanket and-"

"No! Don't leave me here alone!" Amy screamed. When she had come in the tardis for the first time, she brought only a few things. Her treasured childhood teddybear, "Ted", and her favorite large, purple, fuzzy blanket. Those always calmed her down.

"Alright... its ok... come with me..." The Doctor said, sticking out his hand and smiling. But instead of grabbing his hand, she stood up and ran behind him, half-hugging him, and half-hiding behind him.

"Ok... come along..."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Amy and the Doctor got to her room, she looked like she might faint again. "Whoa-Amy!" The Doctor almost yelped when she started to fall over.

"Sorry... just a little... light-headed I guess." She said slowly, rubbing her temple. The Doctor quickly grabbed her blanket and 'Ted', and gently ushered her out of the room. Amy sat down on the chair while the Doctor wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. He handed her the stuffed bear, and geltly brushed a strand of hair from her face. Then Claudia finished on her call with her friend Artie. Artie was her boss, owner of the artifact warehouse, and her father-figure. She slipped her farnsworth into her pocket and picked up the tray, which had the cups of tea on top of it.

"Come along Pond, come along Donovan!" The Doctor said, suddenly cheering up. He lead the 2 girls to his bedroom, the place where only very special people went. Amy expected him to let her in then to show Claudia her own room. But he didn't. He showed them BOTH in and let Amy sit on his bed.

"Wow! It hasn't changed at all!" Claudia laughed as she set down the tray. His walls were covered by what seemed like magic paint, and it probably was, because all 4 sides of the room looked like you were floating in space. His bed was in the bottom-right corner of the room, and it was a king sized in tardis-blue. Above it was a just like the walls, but instead of just the stars, there was also a moon. In the top-left corner of the room there was a door to the bathroom, and all along the back wall, there were books. On the front wall, a window. Just a window. But outside of it you could see space. Then, there it was. The Doctors wall. On the right wall, beside his bed, he had maps, of universes. With push-pins everywhere a friend was at.

"Claudia... I cannot believe your here... I just... can't..." The Doctor hugged her, and then stroked her short red hair. The looked straight into Claudia's eyes, using that... loving look, the look he had given Amy so many times. Then she looked at the girl and she saw that the girl was nearly crying.

Claudia smiled as a tear started to fall down her face. Amy looked at them, the tea and monsters forgotten, and saw both pure sadness and joy. Amy looked at them, then slowly slipped out of the room to change clothes. When Amy got to her room, she slipped on pajamas and just threw her clothes on the floor. She couldn't believe that whoever that girl was could show up and just make him completely ignore her! Trying to calm down, she breathed in and out, shutting her eyes when she did. She didn't even think it was time to sleep, but apparently she should or she would keep fainting. Or that's what it felt like... so she walked out of her room, and back to the Doctors. They were on the bed, sitting and talking.

"Um... Doctor? Can you... follow me for a minute?" Amy tried to give him a hint that it was private, and thankfully he took it. He followed Amy into the hall while Claudia went to Amy's bedroom to find some clothes.

"Doctor... who is she... is she your... girlfriend or-" Amy hadn't even finished before the Doctor seemed discusted.

"NO! Of course not! Why on galifrey would you think that?!" The Doctor almost screamed.

"Because of your eyes! You looked at her and almost cried! Doctor... that never happens..." Amy was almost crying now.

"Thats because- I- can't tell you..." The Doctor seemed to give up. Amy could believe she was hearing this. Why couldn't he tell her something? So she backed up into his room, grabbed the tray of (now cold) tea, and went to the tardis kitchen. She set the tray down, went back to his room, and grabbed her stuff. Without a word, she slid out and into the hallway.

-Claudia's-point-of-view-

"And you have your distress button, and your farnsworth, and your tesla, and your neutralizer, and your static bags and-" Artie tried to ramble on, making sure Claudia had everything.

"Yes! I'm fine! I don't see why I need a distress button anyway!" Claudia said with a smirk.

"Because your on a time machine, searching for an artifact that makes you have nightmares and 'day-mares' and..." Artie screamed. She glared at him and he shut his eyes and breathed, making his tone softer. "Just remember... if you push that distress button, Myka, Pete, and Joshua will be woken up and transported to where you are, ok?"

"Alright... I'm gonna go... suddenly I'm REALLY tired..."

"Ok... alright but call me as soon as you wake up in whatever year or dimension it is!" Artie grumbled before hanging up. Claudia was now wearing Amy's red shirt, (the one Amy threw on the floor) and some plain black sweat pants. She was about to go back to her room when she saw Amy go into it first. She walked after her, but found Amy asleep in her bed.

"What the- how can someone fall asleep that fast?" But she was asleep, so claudia slowly walked out, and went to sleep in Amys room.

-Amy's-point-of-view-

Amy walked around the Tradis that night sad. She didn't know why the Doctor would hide something from her! As she was heading for her room, Amy saw a door the Tardis had made. It was labeled "B&B Claudia's Cave" and Amy thought it was interesting, and just wanted to look in for one second. Amy walked in quietly and flopped down onto the bed, and not meaning to, almost instantly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor! I said wake up!" Amy screamed as she heard Claudia screaming. Amy had been woken up that night to the sound of screaming and after locating it and not being able to wake her up, she found the Doctor.

"DOCTOR!"

"Noooo" He moaned.

"Doctor there's something wrong with Claudia!"

"WHAT?!" He shouted at her and startled her. He jumped up and threw on a white t-shirt, and ran out before Amy had time to say "Allons-y!"

"Claudia! Are you-"

"Stay away... stay away... stay away..." Claudia was in shock. She had slept in Amy's room, because of Amy being in her room. Now, the strong, red-headed, warehouse agent was curled up in a ball the corner of the room, rocking back and forth, holding her knees and crying.

"Claudia... my dear... sweet Claudia... please... whats wrong?"

"D-doct-tor" She obviously hadn't recognized them in the dark. She shivered and slowly he got closer to the crying girl.

"Amy? Will you get me some tea with honey... and her farnsworth? I think I may need it..."

"Why?" But he didn't answer, he just turned around to look at Claudia again. "Do you want to play mirror?" She shook her head "yes" and he started acting like a mime. And then she started copying him and doing EXACTLY what he did.

"Doctor? Why are you acting like one of those... those... I can't remember the name... there people that dress in black and white stripes and always act like there trapped in an invisible box..."

"Yes, mimes, Claudia uses the mirror game when she's scared, I act like a mime, she copies my movements, it keeps her brain occupied..." he said, but he seemed to be concentrating.

"Oh... I'll go get the tea then..." Amy said and slowly left the room.

"Claudia? can I get closer?"

"mmhhmmm" she hummed while shaking her head. Slowly he slid over next to her in the corner, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So... what was your dream-"

"NO" She stated loudly, tears forming already on her eyes.

"Al... alright..."

* * *

**ok so this is all I have written and I'm writing as fast as I can but I had that programmed in my computer... so it uploaded all at once... usually I type up a few chapters at a time, then upload them all at once, so it MIGHT be a few days before you see more chapters... but rate and review! and Doctor Who and Warehouse 13 aren't mine... _sadly..._**


	6. Chapter 6

"So... what happened?" Amy asked after they were all calmed down.

"I... I don't really know... it was just... no I don't wanna talk about it, because it would never happen, NEVER."

"Claudia... this could save your life... what was in your dream-"

"NO!" She yelled. They had been sitting on the bed, and Claudia had been wrapped in his arms, but now she had scooted over to sit next to Amy.

"Claudia... listen to me right now... did you feel safe in your dream..."

"No..." She whimpered.

"Have I proven I can protect people?" He asked Amy.

"Well yes, but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Claudia... just one more thing... if I can protect people... then there is only one more question to be asked... do you feel safe with me?" He looked straight into her eyes, and she jumped for him. Just jumped. Hugged him and then completely lost it. She was crying and the next thing you know, she had slapped him.

"Why didn't you come back?!" Claudia screamed at him.

"W-what?!" He yelled back, not really mad, but stunned by what what just happened.

"Don't you remember! You said the real Claudia had been killed by an alien and then you left me in her place and put all HER memories in MY brain! And you just- you never even came back!" Claudia screamed. She was mad now, because she was remembering how she had been given all the memories, and left there, then been told he would see her again soon.

"Because... because..."

"Can't find a reason!?"

"Because when I came back you already had a life!" He screamed. Amy was watching the whole time, trying to piece together everything, and was stunned when he had screamed at her. He only did that when he extremely cared for the person he was yelling at. So Amy tried to think.

_"So he had dropped her off... that means she was with him... and she knows what the tardis looks like... she said his room hadn't changed at all... that means..." _Amy's thoughts were cut short when she heard him stand up off his bed. she expected him to keep screaming at her, but when he started to whimper, Amy's heart dropped.

"I came back... and you were just fine... no pictures of me, nothing to be considered a memory, nothing..." Then he say a single tear fall from his face and Amy lost it.

"That's it! I can't take it! I have figured it out! Claudia you were his companion and he had to leave to do something Possibly life ending, that's the only reason he left! But it didn't kill him! So he came back for you, but when he came back, you had a life! So he had to leave again! Because-" Amy was explaining, and the Doctor cut in.

"No! Don't-" But she kept talking.

"-He couldn't bare to say goodbye!" At this comment, the Doctor stormed out of Amy's room and Amy ran after him, but Claudia stayed right were she was.

"Aren't you coming!" Amy shouted at her, already half way down the hallway. "No! I didn't mean to upset him, if I go talk to him he would only get more upset!"

"Claudia-"

"I have my answer now... just go talk to him..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Doctor? May I... come in?" Amy called quietly into the door of the library. He always went in there when he was upset. A muffled "No" followed by a quiet sniffle can from inside, and Amy went in.

"I said no, Amy..." The Doctor said from the couch. His back was turned away from her and he had his knees tucked in. Even though he said not to, she walked in slowly and stood behind him.

"Doctor... she didn't mean to upset you, she was just upset you didn't come back... I mean you did... but you know what I mean... and... **I** didn't mean to upset you... and..."

"Amy... I don't want you to see me like this... please leave..." He whispered the last part and bent his head so that she couldn't see his face. Instead she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Doctor... you remember when I had the nightmare of you dying? And you came in and held onto me... and wouldn't let me go?"

"Of course I do! You said you loved to travel with me and I tried to say that I loved-"

"That you loved what?" Amy asked, suddenly interested. She didn't remember him saying anything like that. When he didn't answer, she put one of her hands on his, and he finally looked up at her. His face was red like he had been crying, but she had never seen him do any such thing.

"Doctor... your face... you were..." She watched as he tried to turn away, but she made him sit up, so that his back wasn't on the arm of the couch.

"Doctor please... why were you crying? And what did you say that you loved?" Amy asked, touching his face lightly. She didn't know exactly why she did, but a moment later she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. After she did, he seemed to get some confidence, and started to speak.

"Amy, I have only cried in front of a few people in my whole life... and I didn't want Claudia to see... or you for that matter... especially not you..." As the Doctor explained, she was going to ask why he said "especially her" but let him continue.

"I suppose you should know. Amy, I was in love with Claudia and never told her. And I had to leave her. But now... I can tell... she loves me."

"But... that's a good thing!" Amy said. She tried to look cheerful, but she didn't feel it. She loved the Doctor, and he loved Claudia. And Claudia loved him back. And now Claudia and the Doctor were together.

"No... no it's not good at all. Because I've seen her future. She is suppose to love someone else. And the problem is... even if it WAS her fate to be with me... I would have to change it. Because now that we've been apart for so long... I've found that... I love someone else." The Doctor had explained it, and stopped talking, but his face turned more red than it already was. He thought Amy would burst out laughing at any moment. Before Amy could say anything, her face lit up in a smile, and she covered her mouth with her hand so that he wouldn't see her smiling.

"Why are you smiling!? Are you laughing at me?!" He almost yelled.

"No! No I wasn't! Its just that- well... that was really sweet... and I didn't know you could sound like that... and plus that means you found someone you care about..." Amy had started saying this happily, thinking that if he didn't love Claudia, that he might love her. But then the smile left Amy's face when she thought about it. If he didn't love Claudia, Claudia would be upset. And if he didn't love her...

"Amy..." He stopped. A small grin slid up onto his face, and he put one finger on her hand. It looked like he was going to try to grab it, but he pulled back, and looked away. Then he tried to start talking again.

"Amy... you were right... I do feel a little better now that I have someone to talk to." The Doctor said, then stood up to try to leave the room. But Amy stood up and pulled on his jacket to stop him.

"Doctor... you still haven't answered 2 of my questions." He watched her, waiting for her to talk.

"You said that the night I had the nightmare, that you tried to tell me you loved... something... what was it?" Amy asked, expecting to get an answer.

"I- well I- um- I just- I mean- Can I answer this later?" He smiled, but failed as he looked wobbly and sweaty.

"Ok... and the other question... you said you found someone else..." Amy spoke slowly.

"Right... well... I can't say... because I don't know how she will react..."

"I'm sure... _she _... will love you back... if you try to talk to her..." Amy said slowly, but the smile on her face was so large that he caught on anyway. But he didn't say anything.

_"Wait... the way she kept smiling when I said I loved someone else... the way she keeps asking who or what I love... she really _does_ love me..."_ The Doctor thought, and he smiled, although his face went pale with fear.

"And what if... just for an example... I told the girl how I feel... lets... role play! I'm me, your the girl, go!" The Doctor improvised.

"Oh- um- right- ok... you just told me you loved me..." Amy stated, talking more to herself than anyone else.

"Doctor... if you love me, then I love you. I never want to leave you. I want to always be with you. I want to be... the companion that stayed forever-" Amy said, knowing that they were 'role playing' but still meaning everything she said. But her speech was cut of by the Doctors voice.

"Amy, what did you just say..."

"What- about what- you said I was a random girl-"

"No... you said you wanted to be the companion that stayed forever... my God Amy!" The smile on his face was larger than she had seen before.

"What? What did I say?!" She smiled back, but she was still completely oblivious.

"You said you wanted to stay forever! With me! I don't care if you were just pretending, no one has said that in so long... no one since Rose... Amy..." He grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the library going towards where Claudia was. It surprised Amy and she tripped and was basically half-dragged down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as they were in Amy's room, which is where Claudia was still at, the Doctor yanked open the door, and Claudia nearly fell off the bed.

"Claudia! My dear, sweet, Claudia! I just got some great advise and now I think I know what to do! Claudia I am NOT mad! Although I do know you love me." The Doctor stated the ending of the sentence cheekily, and let go of Amy's hand, just to jump forward and grab both of Claudia's. Claudia went pale. She looked like she was dead sitting up because of how pale her skin was.

"But I love someone else, right?" She asked, hanging her head. Amy backed up slowly, but she didn't leave the room.

"Claudia... I've seen your future, and yes your suppose to be with someone else... but I want you to know something. When you were my companion, I did love you back... but now I found someone else. But I still want you happy." Before Claudia could respond to this, and before Amy could say anything about her "companion" theory being right, the Doctor put one hand in Claudia's hair, and the other on her wrist. Claudia put her hand on his neck and the other in his hair, and then the Doctor leaned forward and kissed her, very gently. Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing. He said he didn't love her anymore! At that second everything spilled out of her. Amy stepped forward, ripped his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket, and ran to his room, locking the door behind her. The Doctor was taken by surprise and couldn't stop her.

"Claudia, you said those... artifact... things, they are created from extreme emotion and memory, right?"

"Right! Right, yah! uh-hu!" Claudia spoke quickly. She was still in shock from him kissing her.

"Alright, then what did you touch? I went in the same rooms as you did, and I was fine, but when you came in here, you must have... come in contact with the same thing Amy did, so what did you AND Amy touch?!" The Doctor had stood up and started pacing, but Claudia was still sitting on Amy's bed, completely shocked and still sitting there.

"Alright, you... think about that! I going to go find Amy and see whats wrong with her!" And the Doctor promptly ran out of the room.

* * *

******************************************************Claudia's point of view***************************************************************

"Ok... the Doctor just kissed me... the Doctor just kissed me... oh my God the Doctor just kissed me?!" Claudia yelled to herself. She was in Amy's room, alone, but talking to herself. But FINALLY, she got control of herself, and she started to look around the room for artifact-y looking things. All the while, not knowing she was touching it the whole time.

* * *

****************************************************Doctor and Amy's point of view********************************************************

"Amy!" The Doctor called down the hallways. when he saw his closed bedroom door with light coming from under it, he knew where she was hiding.

"Amy whats wrong?! Are you ok?!" When she didn't answer and all he heard was crying, he spun in a circle, and seemed to be talking to the tardis.

"This is important! Open the door!" When nothing happened he looked at the ceiling. "Please... she important to me... I need to see if shes ok..." But he whispered that part, and the door to his room opened.

"Wha- how-" Amy stuttered, wiping of her face with her sleeve.

"Something you should know, the tardis has a link to me, so if I need something desperately, it always will try to come through for me... so yes, Amy. It opened this door. Now Whats... Wrong..." He asked quietly. She didn't respond. She was sitting on his bed, and just crying.

"Amy please... are you ok? Are you sick? Are you hurt? Do you need-"

"No!" She shouted. he bent down on one knee beside the bed and took her hands in his.

"What I need I can't have..." She whispered, and pulled her hands away.

"Amy, what happened? One moment your standing behind me and Claudia and the next-" Then it finally hit him. He had realized she must like him. He knew he liked her. And he kissed Claudia right in front of her. It was a goodbye kiss though.

"Amy that in there was nothing more than a goodbye kiss, alright? She could NEVER replace you as the one I really- I mean... I one I really... to be my companion." The Doctor stuttered. But Amy knew what he really meant. When he stood up and stuck out his hand, she jumped up instead and tried to hug him, but her foot got caught in the sheets of his bed, and they both fell to the ground with a large thud. But when Amy opened her eyes, her lips were pressed to his, not on purpose, they had just fallen down... and her face hit his. When he opened his eyes, he expected her to be on top of him, but not this way. Her eyes moved down, then back up, then she jerked back her head and jumped off him.

"I- I mean- I- I'm... I didn't do that! I just fell on you! I'm so sorry! I did NOT mean to, I mean not that its bad if YOU did that, I'm not insulting you! I would be perfectly happy! But... I didn't do that!" Amy rambled on and on. He secretly loved when she got nervous because she would say thing she didn't mean to say. Like secrets. Then he remembered 2 things.

"Amy! stop talking for a moment! I just remembered some things! Claudia's artifact, and... well, you just said that you would be happy if I HAD kissed you." Right then Amy stopped talking.

"What?! No I didn't I-" Her face turned cherry red, and she grabbed his hand, and just said "Come on! Lets go help Claudia!" But she didn't grab his hand without rubbing it softly around in her own hand first.


	9. Chapter 9

"Doctor!" Claudia yelled as she ran down the hall. She was now wearing her black leather jacket and her own blue jeans. She was carrying what she had been wearing, Amy's red shirt and black leggings. Instead of wearing Amy's jeans, she had worn Amy's black leggings to bed.

"Guys! Ok so I thought about it, and I thought the only things I touched were the dresser, the clothes, the sink, MY toothbrush, which, if I'm not mistaken, is NOT an artifact, and the bed. I sprayed all of them, and the shirt reacted. But the question is, what is the shirt?"

"Its Amy's shirt... the same one she was wearing when we went up against her worst fear... the weeping angels..." The Doctor spoke slowly and turned his head to her. Then he realized 2 things. Amy was still holding his hand from where she had yanked him down the hall, and when he said "weeping angels" she stiffened and squeezed his hand very tightly.

"How do _you_ know that's my worst fear? I never said that!" Amy yelled, but her face turned pale.

"Amy, its ok... no, its ok..." The Doctor said as he saw a tear fall down her face. She was remembering. Remembering wandering through the forest without him. He suddenly wondered how she could go from so happy to so fearful, and hide it all.

"Amy... Amy its ok there not here anymore... Amy?" The Doctor had started off with a small smile on his face, but now he was frowning and staring at her. Then he pulled his hand out of Amy's, and slapped his hands together in front of her face. She blinked and stumbled back, looking scared like she had no idea where she was. But that only lasted a few seconds before she started to speak.

"Are you alright?" He asked Amy.

"Um- yah- can we just... not talk about the angels?" Amy asked. Her head didn't turn, but her eyes shifted over towards the Doctor more than 5 times quickly so he couldn't see. She seemed to look ashamed in some way. When he had said that name, she had just frozen up. She hated the Weeping Angels. But he took her by surprise when he led them down the hallway into the main room, and halfway there, he brushed her face very softly and gently with his hand. After realizing his hand had been there for a little to long, he brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear like he had done nothing. When they entered the room, he bounced around the tardis controls for a while and finally landed, hopefully without hitting any artifacts outside the blue box they were in. Of course when they got out, Pete was scared to death. Apparently they landed right in front of him, and where they landed, it had been 2 days since she was gone from the warehouse.

"Claud- but- and who is- but what- how is it bigger on the- MYKA?!" Pete screamed and started to back up. Then he saw Amy, and being Pete, he decided to stay.

"Hey, I'm Pete, and I love red-heads, so-" Pete started to talk and was interrupted.

"PETE! Do not even try! And I must say... REALLY?! I'm a red-head and you hit on every girl on the planet, except me?" Claudia stated it as more of a rhetorical question, so he just let it go.

"Well, yes, right then, off we go! Bye Claudia!" The Doctor said as he stepped back inside the tardis.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Claudia asked, getting the sad look on her face.

"I... I can honestly say I don't know... but I wouldn't rule it out..." And he kissed her on the cheek, and shut the door. Right about that second, Myka ran around the corner, hearing a strange "whir"-ing noise, and seeing Claudia and Pete, holding hands, and waving at a blue box.

"What is going on?!" She demanded.

"Claudia can explain." Pete said.

"And what about that?" Myka said sarcastically, smiling a little.

"What about what?" Claudia asked. Myka pointed to Pete and Claudia's hands that were still hooked together.

"Um- I- I don't- really- I don't have any idea." Claudia stuttered, although it was true. She hadn't done that. She looked over at Pete, who was now beat red.

"Don't look at me! I don't 'hold hands'! She's the _girl_ here!" Pete said, looking embarrassed, then walking quickly away.

* * *

**next chapter is back in the tardis as its leaving. rate and review! I haven't gotten almost ANY comments!**


	10. Chapter 10

"So... Amy... earlier you said that... that I should tell _the girl_ how I feel... and you said... that they would... y'know _probably _... like me back... right?" The Doctor fumbled. He was NEVER good at this, especially not with himself involved in the topic.

"Right, yes!" Amy got excited and jumpy.

"I mean-" She cleared her throat. "Y'know, yah, that's- that is correct." She stuttered, getting a serious look on her face.

"Well... um... I don't think I'm ready yet... but... I almost am... I just... I guess I need to let her know in another way... some way other than talking..." He stuttered.

"Oh... how about... you kiss her?" Amy questioned, more as a joke.

"Yah! Find her... and just kiss her... like its a fairy tale... and she's your princess..." Amy started talking and making it sound like a joke, but then when she got to the end of her sentence she just smiled, remembering how she wanted that very thing to happen so much. Of course, she giggled as she saw the look on his face.

"Oh... well I... I mean I can't... I would never... Amy you don't understand... I can't..."

"You can! You could even go up and kiss her while she was _asleep! _" Amy protested.

"Amy I won't do it!" The Doctor was almost yelling now, but not in anger, just in frustration of not wanting her to find out. With that he turned and left the control room, heading towards his room.

_"Maybe he just might use suggestion tonight... I hope..." _ Amy thought to herself.

* * *

_Later that night..._

* * *

Amy was laying in her bed thinking about the last few days. She couldn't sleep, but she knew the Doctor always worried about everything way to much, so when he came to check on her like he always did, she pretended to be asleep.

"Amy?" He whispered. No response.

"Ok..." He breathed.

"Amelia Jessica Pond... that is a princess name..." He spoke the words and Amy felt happy all over. She still was pretending to be asleep. He walked over and sat down quietly on her bed.

"Amelia... I know your asleep... which is why I'm telling you now... where I can talk to you, and you can't hear me... ok... uh! I can't do it to a 'sleeping-Amelia' either! Ok I'll just say it, like your not even in the room... Amelia I have loved you for a very long time... I love you more than anything... and to prove it, even though you can't hear this... I will tell you... y'know how you say to swear on something extremely important, and I swore on fish fingers and custard?... I love you more and a tardis full of fish fingers and custard..."

And with that he slid his hand under her head carefully and kissed her. Very gently, very sweetly, but very quickly. Amy was so happy. More happy than she had felt in her entire life. But she knew if she moved she might alert him to the fact that she wasn't asleep.

"Oh and if you've heard ANY of this... its was... um... all a dream... but don't tell anyone about it... its a secret... don't even tell the Doctor..." He said as he snuck out of her room.

* * *

"La-de-da-de-da! Amy sang as she nearly skipped down to the hall to the control room.

"Amy!- Ow!" The Doctor shouted he sat bolt upright and hit his head on the glass floor. He was underneath the console working and was startled by Amy getting up so early.

"Doctor?! Are you ok?!" Amy shouted as she ran down to where he was under the console.

"Yah I- Wait why are you so happy? And why did you rush down here?" He asked getting a weird look on his face.

"Because y- I mean- I had this AMAZING dream last night and I'm just really happy today! And I... just really wanted to see if you were ok! I mean, did you want me to ignore you head silly?!" Amy said cheerfully, rubbing the spot where he hit his head.

"Well... um... what was your dream about?" The Doctor asked sheepishly, coming up to the surface area of the room to talk to her.

"Can't say!" Amy yelled as she went back to her room to get dressed.

"Wait! Why not?"

"It's a secret!" She yelled back, and skipped off to her room.

* * *

**MIGHT do A sequel but it may be a while because I have 3 other story ideas to do first... anyway, rate and review! thanks!**


End file.
